Die Cullens im Freizeitpark
by evaernst
Summary: Die Cullens schenken Nessie zu ihrem Geburtstag einen Ausflug in einen Freizeitpark.Natürlich wird es das pure chaos!Esmes P.O.V.


Die Cullens im Freizeitpark

Zu Nessies 8. Geburtstag bekam sie einen Besuch nach Deutschland geschenkt. Inklusive eines Tagesausflugs zu einem Freizeitpark Deutschlands. Am Morgen des Ausflugs war Nessie total hibbelig und sprang den ganzen Morgen herum als hätte sie Flommies gefrühstückt.

„Ich freu' mich so! Ich freu' mich so!", rief sie und rannte einmal um den Tisch.

Es war ihr erster Besuch in einem Freizeitpark und Jasper und Emmett hatten ihr in den letzten Tagen den Mund wässrig gemacht. Ich und Carlisle machten uns große Sorgen, dass ihre Hoffnungen nicht erfüllt werden würden.  
„Also gut Kinder, wir fahren jetzt! Alle zu den Autos! Wir wollen früh da sein, damit wir nicht anstehen müssen!", rief ich und scheuchte sie zu unseren Wagen. Wir hatten uns in Deutschland zwei Mietautos genommen und ich hatte die Sitze vorsorglich mit Handtüchern ausgelegt, weil Emmett immer den Hang hatte, die Sitze zu ruinieren. Ich setzte mich mit Carlisle, Nessie, Bella und Edward in den silbernen Volvo. Die anderen nahmen den schwarzen S-max. Wir mussten nicht lange fahren bis die ersten Falltürme, Achterbahnen und auch die höchste Achterbahn Europas in Sicht kamen. Es war auch mein erster Besuch in einem Freizeitpark. Alle anderen hatten Disneyland in Paris schon einmal einen Besuch abgestattet. Zehn Minuten später fuhren wir auf den Parkplatz, der schon beängstigend voll war. Mittlerweile hielt es Nessie kaum noch im Sitz und sie schnallte sich ab und sprang aus dem Wagen, noch bevor mein Mann den Motor ausgeschaltet hatte. Ich konnte schon die ersten Menschen hören, die sich auf der Achterbahn die Seele aus dem Leib schrieen. Ich sah wie der andere Wagen neben uns parkte und meine Kinder in windesheile alle ausgestiegen waren. Solch ein Ausflug war immer etwas ganz besonderes für sie. Heute war perfektes Wetter. Bewölkt und keine Sonne aber auch keinen Regen. Ich stieg ebenfalls aus und öffnete mit einer geschickten Bewegung den Kofferraum. Ich nahm unseren aufklappbaren, quietschgelben Bollerwagen heraus und versuchte ihn umständlich aufzustellen. Dass Nessie mich die ganze Zeit zu Eile antrieb half mir auch nicht. Irgendwann nahm sich der genervte Edward den Wagen vor und nach zwei Handgriffen war er aufgestellt. Er sah mich grinsend an.

„Gebe bloß nicht an! Oder kannst du etwa stricken?" meinte ich ernsthaft, dann prusteten wir beide los.

„Los, jetzt beeilt euch bitte! Schaut mal, die neben uns gehen früher los als wir und die sind später gekommen.", drängte Nessie und zeigte auf die Familie neben uns, die uns schief ansah. Es musste wirklich seltsam aussehen, wie eine Familie mit neun Mitgliedern und bloß einem Bollerwagen auf dem Parkplatz steht und das kleinste der Kinder lauthals auf englisch herumbrüllte. Schnell packten wir dann ein, was eine normale Familie brauchen würde. Eine Kühlbox mit Essen, zwei Rucksäcke mit Wechselkleidung und anderem Kleinkram. Dann setzten wir uns in Bewegung und liefen in Richtung Kasse. Es war schon mehr los als wir gedacht hatten und es dauerte ein paar Minuten bis wir bezahlen konnten. Der Frau in dem Kassenhäuschen fiel vor Staunen die Kinnlade herunter als Carlisle vor sie trat. Ich konnte ganz genau das Verlangen in ihren Augen sehen, als sie für Carlisle eine, wie sie es nannte: Großfamilienermäßigung, einführte. Ich grinste still in mich hinein. Geld war für uns kein Problem, aber natürlich lehnten wir so etwas nicht ab. Eine normale Familie würde das auch nicht tun und wir wollten ja so natürlich wie möglich erscheinen. Ich warf der Kassierein einen warnenden Blick zu, als ich an dem Häuschen vorbei lief und mich wieder den anderen anschloss. Die anderen waren bereits durch die Schranken gelaufen und ich nahm einen anderen Durchgang, der auch für den Wagen geeignet war. Hinter den Schaltern war ein großes Gedränge und ich hatte Mühe den Wagen durch die Menge zu manövrieren, ohne jemandem die Zehen zu brechen. Kurz darauf hatten wir uns alle wieder vor einer großen Infotafel gefunden. Nessie sprang immer noch unaufhörlich auf und ab. Auf der Tafel war der ganze Park und seine einzelnen Attraktionen zu sehen.

„Also, ich schlage vor: wir arbeiten uns von vorne bis hinten durch. Einverstanden?", fragte Carlisle und bekam von allen die Zustimmung.

„Wenn wir jetzt nicht gleich loslaufen, schaffen wir es nicht, heute noch alles durchzumachen!", rief Nessie und zog an Rosalies Hand.

„Sag mal, hat jemand von euch eine Haarbürste eingepackt?", fragte diese plötzlich.

„Wozu brauche wir denn eine Haarbürste?", fragte ich fassungslos.

„Na nachdem wir Achterbahn gefahren sind, sehen wir aus wie Vogelscheuchen. Du wirst schon sehen!", antwortete Alice und setzte die Oberlehrer Stimme auf.

„Also hast du eine dabei?", fragte ich und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Natürlich! Für wen hältst du mich?", antwortete sie und sah mich erstaunt an.

Und dann liefen wir los. Es war ein schöner Park. Es gab viele Bäume und wir mussten erst einmal einen guten halben Kilometer laufen ehe wir zu den ersten Fahrgeschäften kamen. Karusselle, die sich immer im Kreis drehten. Mir wurde schon beim Anblick übel.

„So also wer kommt mit?", fragte Carlisle.

„Ich, ich ,ich ,ich, ich-", kreischte Nessie und streckte den Arm hoch in die Luft.

„Ist ja gut.", unterbrach sie Emmett, „Wir kommen alle mit."

„Oh nein, ohne mich! Ich bleibe unten und...schaue euch zu.", beeilte ich mich zu sagen.

„Du kommst nicht mit?", fragte Bella vorsichtig.

„Genau. Mir wird schon schlecht beim bloßen Anblick. Und außerdem, wer soll denn die Fotos machen?", verteidigte ich mich.

Blitzschnell dreht sich Alice um und sprach eine ältere Dame an, die auf einer Parkbank saß. Alice hatte in der Schule einmal einen Deutschkurs belegt. Offenbar war wirklich etwas hängen geblieben. Sie hatte den Kurs nie wiederholt.

„Sorry, Miss. Würden sie bitte eine Foto von wir machen?", fragte Alice und lächelte ihr umwerfendes Lächeln. Erst schien die Dame nicht zu verstehen, doch dann lächelte sie ebenfalls und nahm den Fotoaperrat. Also musste ich wohl oder übel mit in das Karussell, das sich immer rund und rund und rund drehte. Ich schloss die Augen noch bevor die Fahrt begann und begann die Sekunden zu zählen, die der Spuk dauerte. So ging die erste Fahrt zu Ende und es war nicht so schlimm wie ich erwartet hatte. So machte ich mir Hoffnungen den Tag zu überstehen ohne mich erbrechen zu müssen, doch als ich endlich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte machte Emmett meine Hoffnungen mit einem einzigen Satz zunichte.

„Wow, gute Einstimmung. Aber das war gar nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was noch kommt! Das wird einfach super!"

Nessie war genauso Aufgeregt und die beiden begannen sich sofort zu erzählen was das schlimmste an den Fahrten sei und mit jedem Wort bekam ich ein schlechteres Gefühl. Aber keiner bemerkte mein verzweifeltes Gesicht und so musste ich weiter gehen, ohne die Zusage, heute nicht mehr irgendwo reingehen zu müssen, wo, wie Emmett es ausdrückte, „einem der Magen rausgerissen" wird. Na großartig.

Wie wird es wohl weiter gehen?

Gebt mir bescheit ob ihr weiterlesen wollt!


End file.
